


Honeymoon

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's basically pwp but not really, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Sam and Jess are not happy that Castiel and Dean got married without them knowing, so they get married for the church and the state as well. They do get to have a second honeymoon...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Fairy Tales... If you haven't read that, I strongly recommend reading it first. It is in the same series. You can read this as a stand-alone pwp kind of thing if you really want to.

**Honeymoon**

 

Dean and Castiel were married. Actually married. Not just fairy married – no, this time, they went the whole extra mile and got married in front of a pastor and all that. Sam had found it hilarious, and Castiel had tolerated it. He wasn’t such a big fan of the church, but at least they recognised their marriage officially, now. Even though Castiel had been unhappy about it, he had conceded that the state recognising they were married was a pro, and so he had accepted Dean’s proposal. Of course Sam and Jess wanted a big wedding in front of the whole kingdom because Dean was still royalty even though he didn’t want the throne, but Dean was very glad that he had talked them out of it. It would have been horrible.

Now, though, now they finally had time for themselves. They were not going to be disturbed by people (such as Jo), and they were actually travelling around for their honeymoon. Dean didn’t like leaving Impala behind, but Castiel had managed to convince him that Ben would love to care for his horse for two weeks, and that Sam would be keeping an eye on her too. So, they were travelling.

Their destination was unknown, and probably not that important. They were glad to just be together, and since this was their second honeymoon, technically speaking, they were just going to enjoy each other. The first one had had too many interruptions, and now that they were somewhere warm and along a coast line, they were content to just pretend that nothing was happening in the world, and that it was just the two of them.

The bed in the hotel they were staying in was a big help in that, too. It was fluffy but just the right amount of sturdy, and it didn’t have creaky springs. Currently, they were just relaxing on top of it, but they were gravitating towards each other again. Dean was content just holding Castiel’s hand for now, but Castiel had completely different plans. He rolled over to plaster himself to Dean’s side, and his hand drifted over Dean’s chest.

“You do realise that we finally have time to ourselves, right?” Castiel asked when Dean didn’t do anything.

Dean hummed. “Yeah, and I also know that we have _two full weeks_ to ourselves. So we don’t need to hurry.”

“But it is our wedding night, Dean,” Castiel murmured into Dean’s skin in between soft and open mouthed kisses. “We are supposed to deflower each other.”

Dean snorted, and tangled his hand in Castiel’s hair. “I know. But this is our second honeymoon, and I’m pretty sure neither of us have been virgins for a while now.”

“Still,” Castiel said. He flicked his nail against Dean’s nipple and savoured the moan it drew from the man. “I would like to pretend that it is our first time, at least.”

“Okay, so… we’ll be coming hard and fast in five minutes?”

“Dean…”

“You wanted a second first time, right? Well, my first time was over in five minutes.”

“Oh my God, Dean. Please,” Castiel sighed into Dean’s hair. “Just… stop being such a smartass.”

Dean laughed. “You’ll have to shut me–” Castiel kissed him, and Dean responded quickly. Their kiss turned more filthy by the second and soon, tongues were involved. Castiel moved up to crouch over Dean, and attacked his mouth again. He felt Dean’s arousal against his leg, and sighed into the kiss.

“Dean… please,” he moaned, and Dean responded by taking off his shirt, and starting to struggle with Castiel’s button up. Castiel soon took pity, and helped him unbutton it quickly. He shrugged it off, and they moved on to undoing their pants as quickly as possible.

As soon as they were naked, they were rutting against each other, skin flushed and sweat beading on their chests. Their erections brushed together, and they let out twin moans.

“Cas,” Dean sighed, and kissed a path slowly down Castiel’s chest. They were quick and perfunctory, and Castiel soon dragged him back up again.

“We are taking our time, okay?” Dean said after a particularly impatient whine from Castiel.

“Noooo,” Castiel moaned, but Dean shushed him with a soft kiss.

“If we are pretending this is our first time, I want it to be our first romantic time.”

Castiel panted as Dean switched to slow kisses he trailed over Castiel’s body. He took the time to slowly tease Castiel’s nipples to hardness, and then circled one of them with a wet finger. Castiel gasped, and bucked into the contact. Dean’s lips closed over the other bud, and licked and sucked at it until Castiel couldn’t contain his moans anymore, and then Dean moved lower and lower until he finally followed the happy trail down to where Castiel really wanted him to be.

“Please, please, Dean,” Castiel panted, and Dean took pity on him. He licked a line up the underside of Castiel’s erection, and then took the tip into his mouth, teasing him some more. He slowly started taking in more of Castiel’s cock, and set a smooth but slow rhythm. Dean wanted Castiel close to the edge but not too close, so when he felt Castiel’s balls start to draw up, he popped off, and kissed Castiel.

“Do you want to prepare me?” he asked, voice husky from the strain on it.

“No,” Castiel replied. He looked like he was in a daze and Dean mentally congratulated himself on a job well done. “I want to watch you while you do it yourself.”

“Oh, God, Cas,” Dean moaned, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. “Your voice…” Castiel chuckled, and Dean felt the vibrations throughout his whole body. He was strung tight, and they weren’t even at the main attraction yet. Dean dribbled some lube on his fingers and spread it around, warming it. He turned around, ass towards Castiel’s face, and brought his hand towards his backside, circling his hole. Dean knew that he could take two fingers easily, especially with how relaxed he was right now, but he wanted to draw it out and be well-prepared for Castiel’s girth. And that meant not skirting any fingers, and being very thorough. Dean slowly inserted his finger to the first knuckle, relaxing around it. He was bracing himself on his forearms, and it was the worst position to get his fingers in deep enough, but if he was lucky he might be able to hit his magic spot anyway. He slowly started fucking himself on his finger, and when he thought he was adequately stretched, he inserted another finger. This one went in quicker, and Dean heard the drawn in gasp that meant that Castiel was enjoying it as well. Dean smiled at that, and started scissoring in earnest.

“Put in another, Dean,” Castiel moaned. “Please, I don’t know if I can take it any longer.”

That was exactly what Dean had been waiting for. He withdrew his fingers and applied some more lube to them, and then added a third finger when he slid them back in. He moaned at the stretch of his hole. He was enjoying it very much himself, and he knew that it was all about getting himself ready, but teasing Castiel was something he’d never grow tired of.  
“Do you need me to get to four, or do you want me tight?” Dean gasped, still pumping his fingers in and out.

“Tight, please,” Castiel said, his voice barely more than a whisper. He sounded like he was wound up tight, and Dean enjoyed that very much. He moved around, positioning his ass near Castiel’s erection again, and kissed Castiel, who simply sagged into the kiss, and held on.

“I’ll ride you,” Dean promised, slicking up Castiel’s erection. He grabbed the base, and directed it towards his fluttering and open hole. Dean sighed as it breached the ring of muscle, and slowly sank down on it. It hurt – the stretch was okay, but not as thorough as they normally did when they were making love – but Dean was fine with it. He wanted to know that Castiel had been there the night before when he woke up, and he wanted his husband to know that he was completely his when they walked somewhere the next day.

When Castiel’s cock was completely inside of him, Dean finally relaxed again, and put his hands on Castiel’s chest before rising up and slamming down again. He knew he’d said that they would take it slow, but dammit, he just wanted to get off now.

He angled himself just a little differently, and immediately felt Castiel’s cock stroke over his prostate. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned, and Castiel didn’t even bother to speak. He just surged up, and dragged Dean down for a kiss, fucking up into Dean’s willing body. Dean knew that they were both close, but the added friction on his trapped cock made him moan even louder.

“Cas, Cas, Cas, oooh fuck,” Dean breathed, and Castiel brought his hand to Dean’s erection. He just closed his fingers over the base, and stroked up once, and Dean was lost. He came hard, and Castiel’s chest was covered in white, but Dean didn’t care when he sagged down onto Castiel, and just gave up. Castiel fucked up into Dean harder and faster, rhythm slowly growing more and more halting, and he came with a guttural cry in Dean.

Castiel kissed Dean, and hugged him before rolling them on their sides and grabbing a shirt from the floor to mop up their mess. Dean sighed, and wriggled closer to Castiel.

“We need a shower,” Castiel said, but Dean just groaned.

“We don’t need to do anything,” Dean mumbled. “We’ll sleep and when we wake up, we’ll shower.”

“And then you’ll be moaning and groaning all morning because you are sticky.”

“I’ll be moaning and groaning alright,” Dean said, eyes growing dark again.

“No, Dean. We’ll go take a shower now. I’ll support you, but we’ll get clean before we go to sleep.”

Dean grumbled some more, but knew that Castiel was right. He would throw a bitch fit if he was sticky and had to shower to wash it all off of him. He followed his husband into the bathroom, and sighed, leaning in to the sink to his right.

“I didn’t think this would be the outcome of me running away from home,” he finally said as Castiel was fiddling with the shower knobs to adjust it to the right temperature for the both of them.

“I don’t think you can ever expect something like this, Dean,” Castiel replied warmly, and stepped into the shower. That was Dean’s cue to follow him, and he winced at the feeling of come leaking out of his ass. They stood under the shower for a long time, just enjoying the warmth and each other’s company. When they were clean and tired, Castiel shut off the shower and helped Dean towel himself dry before drying himself off. They went back to the bed, and settled into it. Dean quickly threw on some more blankets – Castiel didn’t know why, because it was hot – and then snuggled in close to Castiel.

“I love you, Cas,” he mumbled into his husband’s neck.

Castiel turned around to kiss Dean quickly on the lips, and then settled again on his side. Dean was often the big spoon but in the middle of the night, they would switch positions unconsciously. “I love you too, Dean. Goodnight, my love.”

Castiel fell asleep with a smile on his face, and was already thinking about what they were going to do the next day. His dreams were filled with blue eyes full of love, and Castiel knew that they were going to be forever. Even without their souls being tied up, they would always end up here, and that thought was what brought Castiel his peace in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
